There exists a challenge for engines to operate in compliance with more restrictive emissions standards, such as Tier 4 emissions standards. Emissions standards for engines vary widely around the globe at any given time and also such standards vary over time. For example, an engine, such as in a marine vessel may encounter two or more different emissions standards as the vehicle travels to and from different countries or if the vessel travels or the machinery is sold into a new geographic location having a different emissions standard. In some countries, operators may be penalized for not using the correct diesel fuel based on the enforced diesel fuel emissions standard. In some countries having less restrictive or no emissions standards, operators ate permitted to use fuels with a relatively higher impurity level, without penalty since some fuel, grades, such as ultra low sulfur diesel (ULSD), may not even be available.